The right Notion
by KixinaHearts18
Summary: Haruhi finds herself in trouble when her secrecy to the host club slowly unravel. Add boys who chases after her! And another trouble about her being as a commoner. Is there something else she would hate soon? Oh yeah, falling in love with one of these rich bastards! Oops! Plus a certain past decided to intercede on her behalf! Boy or a Girl, she's got load of surprises!
1. Chapter 1

**(First and Last) Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do wish I did though! Here you go!**

* * *

"Ms. Fujioka, that was quite a stunt you pulled out there." An icy, husked voice interrupted her from packing her things. She wasn't quite bothered. She continued packing just as the voice continued echoing in the room. "Firstly, you were practically slapping a well-known business man with honest dagger-typed remarks. Second, saving Tamaki-san from coming into what many had known as the 'Tonnerre dead end'. Third, you had attracted the aforementioned man along with his friendly rival to slip you a marriage option. What more could I expect?"

"It's not what you think it is." Haruhi turned. "It would be an intriguing notion to you as a very well-known man. I assure you that I could have taken the words before into a friendly manner but I most definitely did not regret what I had laid in front of you." The man pushed his body off the door frame of the Music Room 3 to sit in the couch across from where Haruhi has been standing. He took the words Haruhi said in a manner he could have snapped, or more so over reacted. Haruhi was different. She was blunt but a pleasure, knowing none can mix both manners.

"Tell me, Fujioka, what's the notion?"

"A better enlightenment." She said bluntly. Yes, she was right. All those were all intriguing idea to enlighten the man in front of her. Not that she can't be nice but bluntness was surely the best wait for her to go with.

The man was shocked but did not show it. He knew better than to keep his mask down.

"If you don't mind so, Fujioka," the man started. Haruhi, who had returned to her belongings, quickly turned to her unwanted company. Her movements were so fast, her hair forgetten to be safely clipped with hair pins, that her boy wig had fell from her head.

"Fujioka?"

Knowing her hair had grown back and her act today was now revealing quite of her feminism, she stopped dead on her tracks.

"Renge…"

"Fujioka has no debt anymore, Renge. Stop the act, Haru-san" Éclair came to the view.

'Is Ouran Fair holding something against me?" Haruhi thought as she finds herself in more complication.

"Inwardly, I had hoped for your agreement on my plans. But as though your life hangs on many lose ends, I might just wait for you to drop everything and decide my preposition first. It does conflict your past and mine." The cocky man smirked at her. Though she had not realized it, he had moved his self to the window for an easy access of escape ground. The dark side didn't help Haruhi questionable position as the moon decided to shine on her and keep the surrounding dark.

"Dang." She muttered. "I hate you."

"Haruhi! Are you okay? You left quite a night there!" Honey senpai's honey-coated voice echoed in the hallway to the room.

"E-Éclair!" Tamaki, as Haruhi would assume, had shouted.

"Relax, Tamaki. I'm not here for you… yet. I only finished a mission regarding Miss Fujioka. I will be expecting some more events from the Host Club." Éclair had smirked, but in no competence regarding the evilness mixing with haughtiness to a certain man in her mind.

"Well then, I planned your dramatic exit long before when you had wanted Tamaki to run away with you. But you came and fix some… misunderstandings. I do hope you did not want me to create a much disappointing exit as to earlier, don't you?" Haruhi had so much chose her words into host etiquette but added with spice she had unconsciously showed.

Éclair stuck her nose up and left the room, trying to tempt Tamaki to change his mind of leaving her.

"Haruhi, we were so worried." Tamaki cried. "My daughter is so unaffected by this events! I'm so proud."

"I wouldn't say I'm not affected. It's as though I don't think of this so much. It doesn't bother me and it shouldn't bother you." Haruhi snapped at her senpai.

"Haruhi…" Both Renge and Honey murmured.

Haruhi slid the strap of her bag to her shoulder and bowed to her seniors and Renge. She shoots Renge an apologetic smile and assurance of their friendship which Renge had understandingly accepted. Renge knew only half of what Haruhi might have been feeling. She knew not to intrude and as well as where she would stop. Renge sighed and waved a goodbye to Haruhi as she took her leave. Haruhi released a breath she held for so long and hugged Honey as though he was a few inches shorter.

"Haruhi…" Honey muttered again, but this time he shoved something to Haruhi before he ran out to find Mori.

"Hum." She sighed and opened the letter.

* * *

_To: Haruhi Fujioka_

_From: Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka_

_You are invited to Kariuzawa Resort at Friday._

_Host Club members are required to go with no supervision. Waiver is at the back of this invitation!_

* * *

"No supervision?" Too tired of today's event, Haruhi waved it off as she walks out of the room and continued to her house.

She eventually plopped down her commoner's bed and sleep, only to find a certain face haunting her dream land.

"I don't see the benefit." she sighed loudly.

"You are such a cunning, rich, bastard… _**Kyoya senpai**_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: Confusing? Explain is here: a man talked to Haruhi (not named) then her wig came off since she did grew it out. **  
***pretend*pretend* then renge saw her in girl form (She never knew, right? Well in this story she didn't until this) then eclair was being eclair. the man ran out before someone see him from the dark. Honey and Tamaki looked for Haruhi. Honey was sorry for what Haruhi has been through the day so he invited her to the beach long before and just gave her the invitation. Haruhi went home to contemplate... and see nothing out of it. Then turns out kyoya was the guy from earlier. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dang." Haruhi muttered as her eyes lingered at the man in front of her. The man wore a very light blue dress shirt, slacks, and shiny black shoes. 'He must have drove down here after his meeting.'

"Well that's nice! I know I'm hot but you don't have to remind me whenever we're meeting up." He smiled up to her. Haruhi can't help but blush when he eyed her. Sure she woke up in the middle of the night, wearing a lose Hello Kitty shirt with pink pajamas, and her hair tied in pigtails. She even wore her hello kitty slippers. Now, this caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Not that! Why are you here?" She glared immediately to the man sitting on her couch.

"Your father called and asked me to accompany you for today. He'll be gone for a couple of days." He smirked.

"It doesn't answer the question of why you are here." She pointed out, pouring two cups of tea from the kitchen, still couldn't believe her own father allowed the man to stay with her unsupervised.

"Ah. That's because I'm the only one he trusts?" He watches her lay the tea set at the table before snaking his arms around her.

"That sounded more of a question than anything else." She looked at him intently, but soon sighed. She slipped out of her hello kitty slippers and curled herself against him.

"You're out of character." He commented before he closes his eyes and lay his chin on her head.

"Is that wrong?" She whispered quietly and icily, but cuddled deeper to his arms.

"No. I'm merely pointing out what's the piece that isn't correctly fitted." he rubbed small circles in her back as they find warmth. He knew she was stressed from saving Tamaki, her encounter with Eclair, and Renge's annoying assumption.

It was true that she had been able to pull off a lie to Renge. But it still bothered her. After all, Renge was now her only close girl friend to come to. But that seems to be hanging by a thread in the moment.

"Do you think we could keep this longer?" Haruhi's breath hit Kyoya's chest.

"I doubt it. But don't worry, I won't leave you." he assured her.

Haruhi let out a small laugh and pushed away from him. "You're not a man of your word!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, ushering her to elaborate her small outburst.

"You're leaving when you graduate. Don't you remember? You're studying in America as I finish my last year."

Though she tried to keep her tone in a humble and understanding frequency, Kyoya saw through her. He clicked his tongue with his roofing gum. "tsk."

'_I know. I have to leave. But dang, I can't survive knowing you won't be in my side. I hate to see both of us struggle if I don't study there for my father. Maybe...I should just... let you...move on? No. No. Could I be that selfish?_' Kyoya thought to resolve a part of their problem. He sighed and came back to his Dark and well-built walls of Aura.

Although Haruhi, who was known to having blunt poker face, had kept her own true feelings to Kyoya. She gave him a small smile and a kiss in the cheek. She knew his dark side was once again, leaking.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya whispered. Haruhi knew Kyoya wasn't one to reject her kisses. If anything, he's the one who secretly begs for it. Haruhi looked at him as he pushed his eyeglasses, and then moved out from his lap.

Kyoya grabbed her wrist before it left his chest. "I-I'm sorry." He choked. "I just…" He stuttered.

Haruhi decided to cock her head and left out a small laugh. She knew how it kills Kyoya to apologize and to reject a cocky move. She let her feet touch the part of the couch she was moving on. Her knees gave in the side Kyoya's legs, and she leaned over to kiss Kyoya in his cheek. Kyoya gripped tighter on her wrist and his other hand snaked around Haruhi.

Before things gets out of hand, Kyoya pushed her away. But Haruhi wasn't going to deal with his gentleman acts. When Kyoya tried to push her away, Haruhi let Kyoya push her from her stomach, but she did this to wound her hands around his neck.

Haruhi was addicting to Kyoya. He let out a grunt of enjoyment, but nevertheless, pushed her back after a few moments.

Once Haruhi came back into her senses, she sat to the other end of the two seats couch, and propped her elbow into the arm rest.

"So…" Haruhi interjected from the silence.

"Your dad's probably going home. I'll see you." Kyoya got up, grabbing his coat.

"I knew it. You were lying." Haruhi glared as Kyoya smirked at her. "You _are_ a rich and cunning bastard!"

With that, he left. Just after a few seconds, the door opened. She quickly scattered to the door and saw her father… looking like he got fired.

"Dad… are you…" Haruhi's face was covered with worry. Ranka looked up and smiled to Haruhi.

"We need to talk…" Ranka's words stung to Haruhi.

'**This can't be good.**' She thought.

* * *

Author: Is Kyoya a bit OOC? Ooops! Well, he's got to be mushy at some point right? Review people!


End file.
